Steven Rogers (Earth-8096)
, Formerly Bucky; Howling Commandos | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Soldier | Education = | Origin = Through the Super Soldier Serum, soldier Steve Rogers was transformed into Captain America. | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: Captain America Season 1 1 | HistoryText = World War II Captain America worked with Bucky and the Howling Commandos in WWII. He was recruited by Colonel Chester Phillips to join the Super Soldier Program. Through the Super Soldier Serum, created by Dr.Abraham Erskine soldier Steve Rogers was transformed into Captain America. During a mission in which Captain America and Bucky attempted to take down the Red Skull, they discovered that the Red Skull had opened a portal to Asgard and planned to unleash an army of mythological monsters upon the world. After foiling the Red Skull's attempt at world domination, they tried to stop him from escaping in his rocket. When the Red Skull ejected himself from the rocket and began the rocket's self-destruct sequence, Bucky pushed Captain America into the ocean, sacrificing himself to save Steve. Steve was then frozen in ice, only to be found decades later by the Avengers. Out of Time During this time, it was thought amongst the public that both Captain America and Bucky had sacrificed their lives for the war effort, and a statue was erected in front of the Statue of Liberty in memory of the two war heroes. Upon hearing from Tony Stark of the of many changes that had happened in the world, Steve Rogers felt disheartened knowing that everyone he ever knew from his time were gone forever, including Bucky. Despite his sad feelings over being awakened in the modern world which was far different from his days, Captain America swiftly regained a sense of being needed to protect mankind after helping the avengers defeat a dough monster created by Arnim Zola. Steve Rogers gladly joined the Avengers roster, filling in the empty space left by the Hulk, who had recently left the team. Before he joined the Avengers, however, he fought and defeated his old archenemy Baron Zemo (who mysteriously disappeared after their fight) at Avengers Mansion. The following day, Captain America was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury. Fury told him that anything he needed, S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide. Apprarent Harbinger When the time-traveller Kang arrived to kill Captain America, who he believe to be the future cause for the destruction of Earth, Iron Man managed to get to the villain's special throne to defeat him. When Kang escaped, Tony pushed himself to the limit to find Kang's space-ship. When the Avengers arrived at it, he managed to hack it and threatened Kang to sent it to the future. Wasp alerted Tony this would cause the death of Princess Ravonna, Kang's wife. Kang was finally imprisoned in the special Prison 42, in the Negative Zone, where the villain claimed the presence of Captain America in this time would cause a war. Battle of Asgard Captain America fought Crimson Dynamo when the Masters of Evil tried to use the Norn Stones to bring an invasion from Asgard to Earth. When the Stones were destroyed, Steve was sent to the realm Niffleheim, where he was confronted by the souls of his WWII comrades and the realm's ruler Hela and by promising her his soul if he would die in battle, he was sent to Asgard to fight Loki, who had taken Odin's power and Thor prisoner. When the rest of the Avengers were defeated, Cap's shield was destroyed by Loki, and Iron Man appeared in a new armor to battle the villain until his teammates recovered and fought the villain. When Giant-Man damaged the magic tree Yggdrasill, Loki's power returned to Odin, who woke up from his sleep and confronted Loki, sending him to a new punishment. When they returned Earth, in the Avengers Mansion, Cap was ambushed by a Skrull and captured, while his attacker took his shape. The Skrull Invasion Captain America spent two months in captivity on the Skrull ship located near the rings of Saturn, during which he endured horrendous and severe torture no human should be able to have endure. After defeating some Skrull imposters who looked like the Avengers, Captain America escaped his cell, taking a Skrull scientist hostage to learn that the Skrull's have infiltrated Earth in an attempt claim it as their own. He then frees all the other prisoners who were replaced by Skrull imposters including Madame Viper, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Agent Clay Quartermain, A.I.M. Scientist Supreme, Mockingbird, King Cobra, S.W.O.R.D. Director Henry Gyrich and Invisible Woman. Cap leads the fight out of the ship and teams with Viper to battle the Super-Skrull. They are then saved by Invisible Woman and then piloted a Skrull ship back to Earth. Although being two months capitve in a Skrull spaceship near Saturn, Captain America resisted all the tortures of his captors and managed to defeat an entire squad of soldiers to get out from his cell as well as other captive humans such as Madame Viper, Mockingbird and Invisible Woman. After battling the Super-Skrull, the human managed to escape using a Skrull ship and return to Earth. Upon arriving near the moon Captain America asked Quartermain what was the fast way they could get them down to Earth. Quartermain told him they had a option, which was to dock unto S.W.O.R.D. Damocles base which has probably already been infiltrated by the Skrull. Nevertheless, Captain America returned to Earth and reunited with the Avengers in Washington D.C. to aid them against Skrull Queen Veranke and her armada of Super-Skrull lead by her Captain America. Captain America battles against his Skrull doppelganger impersonator. The battle between the two was quite intense and ferocious with the Skrull cap having the advantage over Rogers until Rogers informs his doppelganger that their is more to humanity than just their bodies and minds that make them strong it's their willing spirit to never give up or surrender and with that Captain America defeats him. Rogers reclaims his place in the Avengers and realized the hard time he was going to have reinstating his reputation which is ruined by his Skrull doppleganger. Meeting Spider-Man After the Daily Bugle, started to cover Captain America, calling him a traitor, Tony went up to the Daily Bugle and talked to J. Jonah Jameson and told him to stop publishing the stories due to the amount of evidence and people that had already stated Captain America wasn't a Skrull. Tony told J. Jonah Jameson he could get him an interview with the real Captain America, after he requested to speak to the Skrull, who posed as him. Betty Brant, who was busy at the time with something else, was called in to interview him. The interview was short before they were attacked by the Serpent Society, whom were trying to free Viper. Captain America fought his hardest, but was having a hard time defeating them due to being outnumbered. Captain America was saved by a masked hero named Spider-Man, whom was really Peter Parker coming to his rescue. The two fell below into the sewers with several citizens. The two related under the sewers due to being mistrusted by people, Captain America told Spider-Man that he talked to the people that he had helped. The two were corned by the Serpent Society, demanding the release of Viper. He and Spider-Man fought through the entire team by themselves. He and Spider-Man were found by Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers. He and Spider-Man talked about J. Jonah Jameson continuing to claim he was a menace. Captain America told Spider-Man he was okay with him webbing Jameson's mouth shut. He then watched Spider-Man web-swinging away from building to building. | Powers = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Equipment = * Captain America's Shield (Old Classic, Vibranium, Energy Shields) *Captain America's Motorcycle | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the episode 'The Man Who Took Tomorrow' Kang explained that Captain America was the cause of his future timeline being wiped out. It is unknown if the Captain America that caused the destruction of Kang's timeline was Steve Rogers or the Skrull imposter. * As of the episode Welcome to the Kree Empire, the Avengers are unaware that the real Captain America was replaced. * as of Deadliest Man Alive he has appeared in 29 of 43 episodes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Shield Fighting